Raburosuto
Raburosuto, real name Blaira Lorenzee, is the main antagonist of the Child of the Moon Arc and is the leader of the Lust Disciples, a member of the Eye of Despair generals and is one of the most recent of Devilok's lieutenants. She was killed by Risa when she shot Raburosuto in the head with Scarletto. Personality Appearance Biology History Pre-Storyline At the age of 7 and born from a raped mother who died in childbirth, Blaira Florenzee was a simple human who lived in the Infernal Slums in the 16th Century with a childhood friend called Kirex who comforted her in times of need until she developed helix powers of Soul Manipulation at the age of 14 where Kirex had begun dating her. At the age of 21, Blaira and Kirex where married by a homeless priest and in a bush, the two of them had sex until an army of zombies attacked the slums and Blaira had her leg bitten and she fell unconscious but her husband was torn to shreds by the zombies and she blacked out watching him die. She awoke to find herself naked being held by the zombies above their heads and being taken into a cave and she was thrown into the walls of the cave and she found herself in the chambers of Nosfer who summoned some Despair Reapers to join him as he raped Blaira. Blaira continued to struggle against Nosfer and the Reapers as they raped her in a pool of blue water, she even used her helix powers but she was unable to combat Nosfer as she was in a pool of waterfied Azibyde, neutralising her powers and he then ordered the reapers to leave them so he could claim her but before Nosfer could claim her, Blaira was teleported to Risa's Pocket Dimension where she was nursed back to health by her followers, much to Nosfer's chagrin. Blaira awoke in Risa's bedroom sleeping with Risa where Blaira jumped out of the bed out of surprise. Risa awoke and welcomed her and Blaira tried looking for some clothes as she was completely naked until Risa said that she was acting funny and Blaira denied it by yelling until Blaira remembered everything that happened and she panicked and screamed in insanity and Risa sealed her memories of when Nosfer raped her but she still knew what happened. Risa (also completely naked) got out of her bed and she comforted Blaira and she told her everything about herself and the Eye of Despair and Blaira wanted to know what happened in the Infernal slums and Risa said that Nosfer had gotten bored and wanted to entertain himself by sending a horde of zombies to attack the slums. Then Blaira remembered the bite from the zombie, meaning she would also turn into a zombie, and she looked at her leg and the wound was gone and Blaira thought she wouldn't turn but Risa revealed that she was turned into an undead but she had become a Fleshy One, a person just undead. Blaira asked how she was a fleshy one and Risa said that she had removed most of the illness with her powers (Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Raburosuto is teleported to the Kingdom of Evil by Kirikrilox and she is teleported in front of Devilok's throne and she turns around to see Devilok standing behind her. Raburosuto demands she be brought back to Risa's pocket dimension to kill the Superion, but Devilok refuses and reminds her of her lower ranking in the Eye of Despair and she gets into a full fit of rage, insulting Devilok and angering him. He threatens to kill Raburosuto and uses telepathy to lift her into the air and strangles her throat and tells her that if she doesn't do what he says till she dies, Devilok would make sure that her goal of turning Risa into his "puppet" again would fall apart and he releases Raburosuto. He then says that he would also not be the one to do this and he summons Nosfer to his side and Raburosuto begins to panic in fear and Devilok says he would allow her to be claimed by Nosfer, like when Risa prevented him and Devilok would allow Nosfer to finish the job. Raburosuto is frozen in fear as Nosfer walks over to her and begins teasing her in fear since Nosfer had done terrible things to her in the past and Nosfer teleports away, leaving Raburosuto and Devilok alone. Devilok orders Raburosuto to go to Kirikrilox's pocket dimension and assist him in maintaining control of the Horde and Raburosuto asks Devilok if she has any chance of resurrecting the artificial Risa and Devilok just teleports her away in annoyance. Skills Notes * She has her own unique laugh "Tre-ka-ka-ka"